


Learning Experiences

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, lmao i never thought i'd be making those tags, v mild though, victor is such a sweetheart and helps yuuri through it though, yuuri has a daddy kink shhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Yuuri wasn't even sure he had a kink for it, but when a 'Daddy' slips out of his mouth during sex, he starts to question it a little, and naturally so does Victor. Victor is completely fine with it, and actually a little curious. Therefore, he has no hangups on helping Yuuri explore things...





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, okay, first of all spare me it's almost four a.m. second of all, don't ask how this got this long, i don't know why or what. also, please don't throw things at me for this, i thought of the possibility of yuuri having a daddy kink the other day and wanted to explore it and this came out, i really have no excuses. i considered not even posting it but i figured i have nothing to lose so hopefully at least one of you enjoys this

Sometimes, in a relationship, things don’t come out right away. Sometimes they sort of settle, stay under the surface and simmer for a bit before they decide to come out. And sometimes when they come out, it’s at the worst possible time.

With Yuuri and Victor, they’ve been together for long enough for things like this to pop up and come out. None of what they find about each other is really earth shattering or incredible, and none of it is terribly embarrassing. There have been the moments where Victor blurts something out and turns red at the recognition of it, or those nights on the couch where Yuuri offers up some information that makes him blush too. 

At the end of the day, they know a lot about each other. The wedding hasn’t happened yet, but they’ve been living together for awhile. They know each other, but sometimes it feels like they can never really know enough about each other. Sometimes it feels like they’re discovering new things abut each other everyday. Admittedly, they are. Admittedly, it’s something they both enjoy. 

Except, sometimes those things that haven’t come out right away, that come out at the worst time, those things aren’t so fun. 

In the light of their most recent discovery, one of those things was not so fun for Yuuri, but absolutely splendid for Victor.

Their most recent discovery happened in the bedroom, even though their little discoveries about each other don’t always start there. But, in this situation, it just so happened that that’s where they were. They were right in the middle of a particularly rough session of sex with Yuuri underneath Victor, clutching onto him, clawing at his back, likely leaving a slew of red marks that Victor couldn’t have cared less about.

It had been a long day, a very long day for both of them and they were just enjoying the moment, and Yuuri was sort of getting lost in it, in all the overwhelming feelings. The closer he got to the edge, the more the heat inside of him built and built, more words started falling from his lips, praise, begging statements, curses, Victor’s name, all of it kind of flowed and Yuuri couldn’t really stop it. He knew he had the tendency to babble occasionally, and sometimes he didn’t really register what things came out of his mouth. Sometimes, the words that came out of his mouth weren’t really _meant_ to come out of his mouth. Sometimes those words were for private use. Not to be heard. But there was one word, one word that Yuuri had admittedly thought about but never said that just happened to find its way out. One fatal word.

Daddy.

It came out of Yuuri’s mouth in the form of a gasp, a rather loud one at that, as he arched up into Victor when Victor hit just the right angle inside of him. There was this short pause like time was stretching out like taffy whilst Victor’s hips stuttered and Yuuri’s brain, foggy and muddled, slowly caught up with itself. When it did, Yuuri’s eyes grew wide enough to probably come out of his skull.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri panted because that was a _private word_ that was _not meant_ to come out and how the fuck did it? Victor’s hips had slowed, but they didn’t stop thrusting.

“Did you just…?” Victor breathed out, trailing off. His head was nestled in the crook of Yuuri’s neck so Yuuri could be spared by not making eye contact. Yuuri tried not to panic as his breathing picked up a little.

“I didn’t, no,” Yuuri began, shaking his head and clutching onto Victor a little tighter as if Victor was going to leave that very second because of that very word. Victor took a deep breath and let it out, and Yuuri noticed that it was shaking when it did come out.

“Say it again,” Victor said softly into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri tightened the grip of his legs around Victor’s waist.

“I…” Yuuri began, not really sure what to say after that since the thought of saying that word again made his face flame an even brighter shade of red. “It’s, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to say it,” Yuuri went on more hurriedly, now just feeling awkward in the whole situation.

“Please,” Victor managed, still breathing hotly against the skin of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri swallowed thickly. He wasn’t really sure he could do it but for some reason Victor sounded so… wrecked.

“Daddy,” Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes tightly since he wasn’t sure he could open them, even if Victor wasn’t looking at him. Yuuri half thought Victor was about to pull out and yell or something awful, but instead he let out a soft moan, his hips picking up their pace. Yuuri was trying to think and figure out what was going on but then Victor moved around a little, changed his angle so that Yuuri’s cock was rubbing up against Victor’s stomach with every thrust of his hips.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yuuri gasped softly at the slight change of position, one of his hands coming to cup the back of Victor’s neck. Yuuri kept his eyes shut, didn’t say anything and tried to forget what he had just said. And somehow, with some difficulty, Yuuri managed to push it out of his mind for a moment, just long enough to get back into the rhythm that him and Victor were in before the whole word fiasco. He calmed himself down, let himself get lost in things again until he finally finally tipped over the edge in a wonderful rush of heat, coming with a long groan with Victor following him only a few seconds later.

Victor took a second to pause before slowly and carefully pulling out of Yuri and flopping off of him and to his side. Yuuri swallowed again, tried to catch his breath as he stared up at the ceiling. That one word from earlier echoed in his head and he cringed, wondering if maybe Victor would tease him, if he would even bring it up. Victor was unusually quiet for a period of time, and Yuuri was thinking to speak up, apologize or something when,

“You never told me you had a daddy kink.”

Yuuri made some noise, a noise like he was possibly choking but also groaning. He could feel Victor looking at him and he risked a glance and immediately regretted it because Victor had this soft, happy smile on and bright, twinkling eyes. Yuuri immediately looked away and shook his head.

“No, it’s not, it’s not what it looks like,” Yuuri said, an obvious lie.

“Really?” Victor asked, and Yuuri could tell that he was raising his eyebrows even without looking at him.

“It just, it came out,” Yuuri told Victor. There was a pause before Victor sighed, and Yuuri felt him shift, turning onto his side, facing Yuuri.

“Yuuri, if it’s something you like, you can tell me. I’m not going to judge you,” Victor reassured, reaching a hand out for Yuuri’s. Yuuri interlaced their fingers without thinking. Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes again.

“It’s not… a huge thing. It’s not like a major thing, but I’ve thought about it before. That’s the only reason why it came out was because I just wasn’t really thinking and it’s just… something I’ve never said. Or told you about.”

“Why?” Victor questioned softly. Yuuri glanced back over at him, noted a cute little look, brows furrowed in confusion. Yuuri caught eye contact with him before looking away again.

“It just seems like a weird thing. And I never thought you would like it, I always thought you would think it was weird. And it wasn’t like I loved it enough to try and gain confidence to bring it up with you. I liked it, alot I guess, but not enough to really confront you about it,” Yuuri explained shyly. He felt Victor’s hand slide out of Yuuri’s and come up to cup his chin. Yuuri leaned into the touch, let Victor turn his head so they could look at each other.

“Yuuri, first of all, I can assure you that I don’t think it’s weird. If you’ll recall I asked you to say it again,” Victor pointed out. Yuuri frowned a little, remembering that fact. 

“You did,” he muttered in reply, and Victor smiled a little and nodded. “Why?” Yuuri asked, mirroring Victor’s earlier question. Victor smirked a little, glanced down at Yuuri’s lips.

“Because it sounded hot coming from you,” he murmured, bringing a thumb up to brush Yuuri’s lower lip. Yuuri’s breath hitched.

“So, you… you like it too?” Yuuri inquired, sounding almost confused. Victor shrugged.

“I hadn’t really thought about it until you just said it. Well, okay, I guess you could say I had, maybe a few times,” Victor rectified. “But, like you said, it was never anything that I decided I would bring up with you. It seemed like something I thought you would bring up if you wanted to,” Victor explained. Yuuri felt his stomach flip at the thought of Victor thinking about it too, at the thought of Victor possibly _wanting_ it too. Now that they were discussing it, it almost seemed like Yuuri wanted it more. 

“Would you like to try it?” Victor asked simply, and Yuuri just dumbly replied with,

“Now?”

Victor laughed and shook his head.

“No, not now, just eventually. When you feel ready,” Victor went on, stroking a thumb over Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri took in a breath and let it out shakily as he let his eyes roam Victor’s face. 

“Yeah,” he replied quietly.

“Yeah?” Victor repeated. Yuuri simply nodded, looking him in the eye. Victor smiled, leaning forwards to give Yuuri a soft kiss.

“That sounds good.”

\---

It was maybe a week later and nothing had really happened or developed. The talk that him and Victor had echoed through Yuuri and he found himself thinking about it fairly often, though he never really acted on it. And he wasn’t really sure he was even going to act on it until his brain teamed up with his mouth and decided to act for itself.

They were really in the very beginnings of just foreplay, it was later in the day and after a glass or so of wine that they had found themselves in the bedroom, not tipsy or anything, just slightly buzzed and warm inside. There had been some, or more like a lot, of enthusiastic kissing when they were climbing onto the bed. Victor had gone to straddle Yuuri who was propped up against the pillows. It was when his hand crept down and he ground his palm against Yuuri’s half hard cock through his boxers and sweatpants when it happened. Yuuri’s lips were brushing Victor’s, their mouths open, kisses sloppy when he breathed out,

“Da-” 

Yuuri caught himself before he could finish the actual word so he turned it into this really strange sounding sort of moan that made Victor smile against his lips.

“What was that, Yuuri?” Victor asked softly. Yuuri could feel Victor smiling and he shut his eyes even tighter, knowing that Victor was looking at him. 

“Nothing,” Yuuri replied shakily. Victor pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away a little.

“We don’t have to try it today,” Victor said quietly, soothingly. The tenderness in his tone gave Yuuri some sort of strength.

“No, I want to,” Yuuri replied, finally letting his eyes open up. He saw Victor’s eyes in front of him, hopeful and bright, pupils wide. “It’s just embarrassing,” Yuuri then mumbled, glancing downwards.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Victor soothed, leaning forwards and nosing at Yuuri’s cheek. “It’s just me, I won’t judge. I’d like to hear everything you have to say, and however you want to address me…”

Victor scraped his teeth over Yuuri’s jaw and Yuuri shivered.

“Is fine,” he finished off. “But,” he said, leaving a short pause afterwards that made Yuuri’s stomach jump. ‘But’ what? Was there a catch? 

“I think how I address you is important too,” Victor told Yuuri, poking his side softly and smiling a little. “If you want to call me ‘Victor’, I can call you ‘Yuuri’ like we usually do. But I can call you something different if you’d like,” Victor proposed. Yuuri started to think over the names Victor could call him, the ways he could be treated resulting from those terms. 

It wasn’t a new thing necessarily, name calling. Yuuri had, in the past, experimented with it, Victor by his side and encouraging the whole time. They had tried praise and degradation and places in between, and Yuuri had told Victor what he liked and what he didn’t. And there were days where Yuuri liked something he didn’t like the day before. There were moods that switched and therefore the situation switched and Victor, and Yuuri too, were both good at adapting to switching roles or switching the ways they addressed each other. 

“If you’re going to call me…”

Victor’s cheek brushed Yuuri’s, soft, comforting.

“Daddy.”

It was whispered right into Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri let out some horrid mewling sound that he immediately regretted. Though, he was pretty sure he couldn’t have stopped it if he tried.

“Then, tell me what I should call you, Yuuri. Sweetheart, baby, honey, my love.”

The words fell from Victor’s lips in a silky flow that had Yuuri melting underneath him. Victor moved around a little, completely fluid as he switched so he could straddle one of Yuuri’s legs and leave the other to spread itself out. He let his hand slide down Yuuri’s side, and then his hand grasped Yuuri’s thigh and hitched it upwards a little bit.

“Slut, maybe,” Victor whispered in proposal, nipping at Yuuri’s earlobe.

That was it.

That terrible mewling sound came back, this time sounding somehow more desperate. Yuuri’s cock twitched and he squirmed underneath Victor.

“I don’t want to degrade you unless you want me to,” Victor assured Yuuri, his voice soft. “We’re equals, you know that, right?” Victor inquired, pulling away to catch a glance at Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, not daring to say anything. He knew that, of course he did. Sure, maybe they each had their moments of submission in the bedroom, but it never made either of them any less, and by now, both of them were fully knowing of that fact.

“But, if you want me to, I have no hang ups,” Victor told Yuuri, kissing his nose as if trying to lighten things up for just a moment, enough to let Yuuri think. Though, Yuuri was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to think for a couple hours. At least.

“Y- yeah,” Yuuri managed after a pause.

“So, ‘Daddy’s slut’ is an appropriate term?” Victor asked ever so casually, though he was smiling a little. 

Yuuri was hard now. He had never gotten hard that quickly in probably most of his life. He had been half hard before, but those words set something off.

Something hot rushed through Yuuri at the prospect of being called that. He had no idea in all honesty that that would turn him on so much. He had no idea he liked it that much. Those words coming from Victor, however, made him let out this choked off moan, his hands clenching and unclenching next to him.

“You like that?” Victor asked, and his voice was a little lower than usual, vaguely rough, and it made Yuuri shiver. 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed out shakily, his eyes squeezing shut and then opening. Victor wasn’t looking at him thankfully, he was nosing at Yuuri’s cheek, starting to travel down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri bared it, tilted it up with ease, offering a submission that made his blood run hot.

“Would you like me to refer to myself in third person? I mean, I could manage a way to avoid it if it makes you uncomfortable, but maybe you’d like if I said things like ‘Daddy is going to make you feel so so good,’” Victor sighed calmly against the skin of Yuuri’s neck. His hand slid back up Yuuri’s thigh, then his side, slipping under the hem of his shirt and feeling over the warm, smooth skin there.

Yuuri just whined at the words and he felt Victor smile against his skin.

“Is that good?”

“Yes,” Yuuri squeaked, trying to contain all these awful embarrassing noises that were begging to come out.

“Can I call you ‘baby boy’?” Victor asked. Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded jerkily. Victor nipped at a pulse point on Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri’s breath caught in the back of his throat. 

Yuuri felt Victor’s hand run over his chest, his stomach, underneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Soon enough, it was wandering dangerously close to the edge of his sweatpants, fingers tapping themselves idly over his abdomen, then dancing along the line of his sweats. All the while Victor was kissing over Yuuri’s neck, interspersing kisses with nips and bites that would probably leave bruises or marks the next day.

“V- Victor, please,” Yuuri said softly after moments of that teasing _torture_. Victor immediately stilled, and Yuuri took a moment to realize what he had said.

“Would you like to try that again, Yuuri?” Victor inquired, lips dragging themselves upwards to Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri tilted his head up more as if to prolong things, as if allowing Victor’s lips to travel a longer way.

“Da- ah, Da…” 

Yuuri couldn’t do it, his throat closed up when he tried to say it. It was so strange, he wanted to say it, God did he want to, but there was fear there, there was some sort of barrier. Victor must have sensed it because he let his hand drift to curl around Yuuri’s hip.

“It’s okay,” Victor soothed. Yuuri could hear it in his tone, that tone of voice that offered something along the lines of Victor completely stopping if Yuuri felt too uncomfortable. Victor stroked a thumb over the skin above Yuuri’s hip, pressing tender kisses to his neck. Yuuri gathered a breath, tried to let everything go. This was Victor, this was something Victor accepted and wanted. This was something Yuuri wanted. He really wanted it.

“Daddy,” Yuuri managed to choke out, and there was some sense of relief and embarrassment that flowed through him at that word. There was embarrassment because it just felt strange and foreign and like something Yuuri just shouldn’t say. But the relief was huge, the relief of saying it, letting it out, like falling and knowing Victor was going to catch him. 

“Perfect,” Victor replied softly, kissing at the tender spot below Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri sighed happily and shakily at the praise, feeling a little more strength flow through him, a little more confidence. “Do you want to try the second part?” Victor questioned. Yuuri paused before he realized.

“Please?” he said, almost in question. He could feel Victor smile again.

“Would you like to try and put the two together?” Victor asked. Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Daddy, please,” Yuuri said softly. This time it was Victor who let out a soft noise, some sort of quiet moan maybe. Yuuri felt something well up inside him at the thought of Victor feeling good too, the thought of Victor enjoying it just as much.

“So good for me, Yuuri,” Victor praised, peppering all sorts of kisses over Yuuri’s neck and jaw. Yuuri felt a sense of comfort wash over him. Sure, the degrading comments Yuuri was probably going to hear soon would be wonderful, but Yuuri knew that in that moment, Victor just wanted Yuuri to feel validated. 

“Why don’t you take this off, hm?” Victor suggested, pulling away and tugging at Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri nodded hurriedly, immediately leaning forwards and pulling it off when Victor gave him enough space. Victor eyed Yuuri’s bare torso for a second before he pulled off his own shirt, tossing it aside. 

Victor kept eyeing Yuuri, biting his lip as if he were thinking. He looked like he was thinking. Yuuri wanted to know what he was thinking. But maybe that was part of the exhilaration of this, the fact that he wasn’t so sure where Victor would take things. 

Victor’s eyes trailed downwards then and caught the bulge in Yuuri’s sweats and immediately Yuuri felt a little self conscious. He knew he shouldn’t, but the way Victor’s lips curled into a sly smile when he caught sight of it made Yuuri want to curl inwards.

“We’ve barely gotten started and you already seem very excited, Yuuri,” Victor mused, placing a gentle finger on Yuuri’s sternum, trailing it ever so lightly up and up until he was cupping Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri forced himself to keep eye contact with Victor, Yuuri’s eyes holding some sort of pleading that wasn’t supposed to be as prominent as it was. 

Victor tilted his head all sweetly, eyes glittering. 

“Are you anticipating something, Yuuri?” Victor asked innocently. 

Yuuri wanted to punch him. 

“Is there something you want?” Victor went on, his hand falling from Yuuri’s chin, landing on his chest. It fell even further, traveled down and down until it was at the edge of Yuuri’s sweatpants. Yuuri took only a moment to glance down before glancing back up at Victor. Victor tilted his chin up just so as his palm ghosted over Yuuri’s cock through his sweatpants and his boxers. Yuuri’s hips twitched up into the touch on instinct and Victor smiled. 

“Is there something Daddy can give you?”

Yuuri’s breath caught in the back of his throat. Victor immediately followed his question up by palming Yuuri through his sweats. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut as he shamelessly arched up into the touch with a moan. 

“That wasn’t a cohesive answer, Yuuri,” Victor pointed out. Yuuri let out a defeated little noise because he was pretty sure he had lost the ability to be cohesive for a fair amount of time. “I still don’t know if you want something from me,” Victor went on, straddling Yuuri’s other leg, placing his hands a little above Yuuri’s hips and rocking forwards so that Victor could grind his crotch against Yuuri’s, something that had little sparks dancing behind Yuuri’s eyes. The contact, friction, made Yuuri’s hands clench in the sheets beside him.

“You look like you want something from me. You feel like you want something from me,” Victor added on alongside a long, hard grind of his hips. Victor leaned forwards, brushed his lips with Yuuri’s let them settle there so that they were resting there. Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath, hot and barely even panting. Steady.

“You need to tell Daddy if you want something so Daddy can give it to you,” Victor whispered against his lips, holding eye contact with Yuuri, his gaze hard, almost daring, but with something soft underlying it. Yuuri was absolutely sure that he wasn’t going to last a minute if Victor kept talking to him like this.

“Don’t be shy, baby boy,” Victor went on. Yuuri let out some soft, desperate noise that made Victor smile just the slightest. Yuuri felt one of Victor’s hands come up and slide around the back of his neck, and the gentle touch had goosebumps erupting on his skin. “Use your words, Yuuri,” Victor cooed softly. Yuuri let out a shaking breath.

“Fuck me,” Yuuri eventually sighed out. Victor smirked and rolled his hips down to draw a moan from Yuuri’s lips. Victor nipped at his lower lip, pulled at it enough for Yuuri to keen before he let it go.

“Try again,” he stated simply. Confusion washed over Yuuri for a second because he had done what Victor had asked. But then, after a moment, he realized what Victor was looking for. He flicked his gaze up to Victor’s eyes once more and they were expectant, still daring. Victor just eyed him, didn’t say anything. Yuuri took a few breaths, gathered up the confidence he needed. Finally,

“Fuck me, Daddy.”

Victor’s eyes danced with what looked like joy once the words came out of Yuuri’s mouth, soft, quiet. But he wasn’t done.

“Ask a little nicer.”

Yuuri took in a shuddering breath.

“Please, fuck me, Daddy,” he said, trying to hold back a shiver at the words coming from his mouth. They felt so dirty, and Yuuri loved it.

“Good boy,” Victor praised, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri tried to lean into it more but Victor pulled away, climbing off of Yuuri who let out a soft whine. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Victor soothed. “Just going to help you get these off,” Victor went on, hooking his fingers in the edge of Yuuri’s sweats. Yuuri practically sighed in relief when he nodded and canted his hips up, letting Victor tug them down along with his boxers, tossing them aside. Yuuri watched as Victor soon did the same, and a sense of some sort of pride ran through him when he saw that Victor was just about as hard as Yuuri was.

Yuuri watched Victor crawl back towards him, not straddling him but sidling up to his side, sitting back on his heels and then kissing Yuuri’s shoulder.

“How badly do you want to submit?” Victor questioned quietly, lips moving against Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri felt Victor’s hand move back over to his abdomen, slide downwards, and Yuuri had to fight the distraction.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked in reply because there were a lot of different ways he could submit, and which ones Victor had in mind Yuuri wasn’t sure.

“Well, position wise,” Victor told Yuuri. “Positioning is important, isn’t it? It can show dominance, it can show adoration, it can show submission…” Victor trailed off and wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock and Yuuri sucked in a breath at the contact of skin on skin. “Because I was thinking I could lay you on your back and you could take it like that with your hands pinned to the mattress,” Victor began. Yuuri bit his lip at the imagery, and then moaned a little when Victor started up a rhythm of his hand over Yuuri’s cock. “But then I was thinking you’d look really good on all fours with your chest to the mattress and your ass in the air, begging for it,” Victor murmured, kissing back up Yuuri’s neck once more. 

Yuuri let out a louder moan at that one. Missionary was great and all, but the thought of doing it on all fours made his stomach flip. It seemed like there was more submission in that since Victor wouldn’t be looking him in the eye, he’d be behind the whole time. He could man handle him, talk dirty, pull his hair… 

“All fours,” Yuuri breathed out after a pause, his hips starting to fuck up into Victor’s fist. “Please,” he followed it up with.

“Please…?” Victor began, firming his hand on Yuuri’s cock. 

“Daddy,” Yuuri breathed out in reply. Victor smiled softly, dropped his hand and kissed Yuuri’s temple.

“Roll over,” he said softly before pulling away, crawling to the other side of the bed to rummage in their bedside table.

Yuuri’s stomach flipped as he got up on all fours then bowed down, pressing his chest down to the mattress, letting his head rest on top of his hands. He watched Victor grab a bottle of lube from their drawer then shuffle over and behind Yuuri and Yuuri tried to stomp down any worry or insecurity. It felt wonderful to submit like this, to be positioned this way. It made Yuuri’s heart race and his breathing pick up.

Yuuri knew Victor was watching him, especially when a hand came down to smooth over his ass, then slide down his outer thigh. Yuuri automatically spread his legs out a little, widening the stance of his knees of the bed. Yuuri felt Victor’s hand pause where it was on his thigh.

“Do you like spreading your legs for Daddy?” Victor questioned smoothly which Yuuri had no idea how the hell he kept his voice that even. Yuuri blushed furiously but nodded.

“Yes,” he told Victor, his voice soft, submissive. Yuuri heard the click of a cap and his heart jumped at the recognition of the sound, the association with it.

“You look absolutely beautiful when you do,” Victor said as one slick finger pressed itself gently against Yuuri’s rim. Yuuri sighed and relaxed into it, letting it slowly slip in one knuckle at a time. “Is that good?” Victor inquired kindly, sliding it just a little ways out and back in. There was a slight stretch, nothing unfamiliar, nothing unpleasant. Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed back, letting that finger fill him up, slide in and out, getting used to the feeling. There was some sort of torment in the fact that it was only one finger. It was something, but it wasn’t enough, and Yuuri wanted more even though he knew he couldn’t have it yet. There was a warmth settled under his skin that pulsed and flowed with every movement of Victor’s finger, with every moment that passed, and Yuuri started to want more and more.

Yuuri soon felt Victor’s other hand fall onto his back, resting in the dip of his spine, the small of his back. It slid upwards, then back down in a soothing motion, then curled around his side, his hip. It relaxed Yuuri, made his skin tingle in a very pleasant way. Yuuri was starting to relax more and more when a second finger joined the first sliding in very slowly, just a slight stretch, one that made Yuuri want more. He tilted his hips up on a soft sigh as both fingers settled inside of him.

“Okay?” Victor asked, simply letting those fingers slide in and out like the first one.

“Mhm,” Yuuri replied, shifting a little underneath Victor. Two fingers was a lot better than one and Yuuri was thankful for the fact. He let himself melt into the touch, the feel of it, relaxing until Victor’s fingers were starting to twist inside of him, move and spread in different ways, stretching him open more and more. Yuuri was admittedly starting to rock back into it when Victor’s fingers thrust and curled in just the right way hitting just the right spot inside of Yuuri.

“Ohhh,” Yuuri whined, clenching around Victor’s fingers and biting his lip. Victor smiled from behind him, stroked incessantly over that spot that made Yuuri whine and arch into him.

“Da- ahhh,” Yuuri’s words were cut off into another strange moan because saying that word still felt strange, especially in such a wanton way.

“Don’t hold back,” Victor soothed from behind him, his hand sliding up and down Yuuri’s side, offering a comfort Yuuri relished. “You can say it,” he followed up. 

“Daddy,” Yuuri whined, his cock spitting out a few drops of precome at the way it felt to say that word in that context.

“Do you want a third one?” Victor offered, his voice still kind. Yuuri nodded.

“Please, Daddy,” he replied, this time not holding back and feeling even better about it, feeling looser, more open, more submissive in the most wonderful way. Victor let out an appreciative noise as he slowly, gently eased in a third finger. Yuuri groaned in response, at the feeling of being opened up just that much more. 

Yuuri pretty much let shame fly out the window as he started rocking back into Victor’s touch, into his fingers. He let his lips part and his breath come out unevenly, his fingers itching to clench in the sheets where they were lying underneath his head. The warmth under his skin grew and grew until it felt like a burning heat, a pleasure he couldn’t pin down or put his finger on. It felt like a lot but at the same time it wasn’t enough, and Yuuri wanted more.

Yuuri waited and waited what felt like forever, let himself submit to every touch until finally Victor leaned over and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s back.

“What do you want, Yuuri?” Victor asked simply, his fingers still moving inside of Yuuri. Yuuri had half a mind to wonder what Victor’s aim was but he was a little far gone for that.

“For you to fuck me,” Yuuri breathed out. He paused for a second, wondering if Victor would push him for more. 

“More specifically,” Victor said, reassuring Yuuri’s assumptions. Yuuri had to take a moment to think because the way Victor posed his words wasn’t offering the fact that he wanted Yuuri to address him properly, it was asking for something different. Yuuri’s brain was probably only half functioning, but it somehow managed to catch up.

“Your cock,” he said, trying to not phrase it as a question. He was pretty sure even if it wasn’t the answer Victor was looking for, Victor would be pleased to hear that that was what Yuuri was anticipating out of this whole deal.

“Whose cock?” Victor asked, his fingers thrusting deeper into Yuuri and making Yuuri arch his back a little more. Yuuri, once again, had to take a moment to process those words since he had clearly stated whose dick he was after. Then, the realization of Victor’s words hit him and he tried to hold back a moan.

“Daddy’s cock,” Yuuri breathed out shakily, his own cock twitching at the words. They felt absolutely filthy coming from his mouth and it sent a thrill through him. He felt Victor fingers slowly slip out of him and he let out a pitiful whimper, though brightened up a little when he heard the click of a cap once more.

“So, tell me, Yuuri,” Victor began, sounding very leisurely. “Are you a slut for Daddy’s cock?”

“Oh God,” Yuuri choked out because those words were far too sinful to even listen to. They were far more arousing than what should have been allowed.

“Was that a ‘no’, Yuuri?” Victor asked calmly. Yuuri immediately shook his head hurriedly.

“N- no,” Yuuri replied.

“So then, what’s your answer?” Victor questioned. Yuuri was about to speak when he felt the head of Victor’s cock press against him and he held back a gasp.

“Yes,” he breathed out, his breath picking up. Yuuri expected Victor to slide into him after that answer, but he didn’t. Yuuri tried to push back into him but Victor was having none of it. 

“‘Yes’ what, Yuuri?” Victor asked. Yuuri paused, then realized what Victor was looking for.

“Y- you want me to say it?” Yuuri asked, his heart beating even faster. Victor smoothed a hand back over Yuuri’s side.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it, my love,” Victor soothed. Another sense of relief flooded through Yuuri at the affirmation. It gave him solace to know that Victor was aware that he was still just exploring it, that this was their first time actually really addressing this whole kink. It warmed Yuuri’s heart to see and hear how gentle Victor was with him, how understanding he was. It made Yuuri feel at ease, at ease enough to sigh,

“I’m a slut for Daddy’s cock.”

Immediately after he said it, Victor slid into him with a drawn out groan that Yuuri mirrored.

“God, you drive me crazy. You’re so good for me, Yuuri,” Victor praised as he let his hips lie flush against Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri let out a little moan at the words as Victor set his hands on Yuuri’s lower back and rubbed soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs. “Is this okay? Are you feeling okay?” Victor questioned gently. Yuuri just moaned and nodded, thinking to himself that he couldn’t be more okay if he tried. “You still want Daddy to fuck you?” Victor went on, immediately slipping back into things and making Yuuri melt even more.

“Yes, God, yes,” Yuuri breathed out harshly, clenching and unclenching around Victor who groaned a little too in reply. Victor took a deep breath and widened his stance a little, got in a better position so he could get a little leverage. He started out by just circling his hips, trying to let Yuuri get used to the feeling before anything started. Once things did start, however, they were slow yet steady, every roll of Victor’s hips attempting to be even instead of shaky.

They didn’t talk for the moments in which they both adjusted. Yuuri just let himself get used to Victor and the way his hips rolled, and Victor let himself get used to the feeling of Yuuri underneath him. 

Yuuri melted even more, let himself rock into Victor’s thrusts, let his eyes fall shut. It felt good to be full, to be filled, and Yuuri could still feel Victor’s hands roaming him. They were barely getting started but things already felt glorious, possibly because the lead up of events, the fact that Yuuri felt open and accepted and submissive and _dirty_ at the same time and the mixing of all those feelings was beautiful.

“You feel so good, Daddy,” Yuuri moaned underneath Victor. There was a moment’s pause where Yuuri thought to be embarrassed, to shut up at the use of the word, but it immediately dissipated. He actually smiled a little to himself, thinking of how much easier it was to say that, to voice that.

Victor’s hips stuttered, snapped into Yuuri a little harder at the words since he really wasn’t expecting Yuuri to say something like that so early on. But, frankly, Victor was elated to hear it.

“You feel good too, baby boy,” Victor replied smoothly. “You look beautiful too. I should get you on all fours more often,” he said, admiring the line of Yuuri’s back, curving in a beautiful little arc. “You like getting fucked like this?”

“I like anytime when I’m on my knees for you,” Yuuri shot back, and Victor groaned a little, gaining a soft grin from Yuuri who felt some newfound sort of confidence, enjoying the submission, but liking the idea of playing with it a little.

“Daddy’s slut, right?” Victor breathed out, remembering offering the term to Yuuri earlier. Yuuri moaned and nodded.

“Yes,” he replied breathlessly, feeling Victor’s hips start to roll a little faster, a little deeper. That warmth inside of Yuuri buzzed pleasantly, not quite swelling but starting to. He felt Victor’s hands slide up his back, firm and even.

“You’re so good for letting me do this,” Victor murmured, and Yuuri felt his heart twitch happily at the words. “I adore seeing you like this,” Victor went on. “Helpless and needy,” he hummed. “Desperate for Daddy’s cock,” he stated, his tone firm. “Are you happy now that you have it?” he asked, switching to longer, slower, deeper thrusts.

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned.

“Do you think if I had asked you would have begged for it?” Victor questioned. Yuuri swallowed thickly.

“Y- yeah,” he managed.

“It’s a shame I didn’t then,” Victor frowned. “Do you know how beautiful you are when you beg?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shook his head. “You’re captivating to watch. The way you squirm, the way your eyes get all wide and wild like some animal in heat,” Victor mused. “The way you whine and whimper and moan,” Victor went on. For some reason, hearing it described to Yuuri only made Yuuri harder which he wasn’t all that sure why that was. But imagining himself like that, imagining what Victor must see when he gets like that, it made his cock ache. And that brought up the important matter that thought the way he was currently getting fucked was absolutely marvelous, a little help to get him to where he wanted to be would be admirable.

“Victor,” Yuuri panted. Victor’s hips lost their rhythm for a moment before Yuuri felt a hand slide down his back, all the way to his neck, then his hair, long, slim fingers curling in it and tugging. Then that was combined with an especially rough thrust from Victor that made Yuuri yelp.

“Would you like to try that again, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his voice a little tight. Yuuri then went over what he said and realized his mistake.

“Daddy,” Yuuri gasped, his hands coming out to try and accommodate the fact that Victor was pulling rather harshly on his hair.

“Yes?” Victor hummed, his thrusts starting to get harsher, starting to mirror the one he had blindsided Yuuri with and therefore causing the heat inside of Yuuri to fan out throughout him even more. 

“Touch me,” Yuuri said, trying to even out his breathing.

“You don’t want to come on Daddy’s cock?” Victor asked, giving a small tug of Yuuri’s hair and making him whine pitifully.

“I do,” Yuuri panted.

“Do you think you can?”

“Yes,” Yuuri whimpered, arching desperately up into Victor.

“Do I still need to touch you?” Victor questioned with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri let out a shaky moan. Victor’s thrusts were hard and even now and when Yuuri arched up just a little more, the angle changed and Victor’s cock was nailing just the right place.

“Daddy,” Yuuri gasped, groaning in quick succession at the change of angle. Victor grinned, brought his other hand down to curl around Yuuri’s hip, fingertips pressing in harshly.

“Does that feel good, baby boy?” Victor questioned even though the answer was obvious.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yuuri whined, his hands clenching in the sheets, knuckles white. “Oh, God, more, please,” Yuuri panted, his hips working against Victor’s. “Victor-”

Victor gave a slap, not too hard, to Yuuri’s thigh and Yuuri gasped, immediately recognizing his mistake.

“Daddy,” he groaned again, his eyes fluttering shut. He was getting close, really close. It was like the bow of an arrow, a string pulled taut, threatening to snap, to break. And Yuuri could tell he was about to do just that.

“You can let go, it’s okay, Daddy’s here,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out an awfully loud mewl that made Victor grin. Victor took a second, let those words sink in before he spoke again.

“Daddy would love to see you come, Yuuri.”

That was it. Those words got to Yuuri in a way that had him tipping over the edge only a moment later, that heat inside of him pulsing, cresting in a wonderful wave that seemed to fill every inch of Yuuri until it faded. Yuuri was then left feeling warm, his skin buzzing, his muscles begging to go limp.

Victor watched Yuuri come, felt him tense up and heard the absolutely divine noises that spilled from his mouth. It got to Victor too, Victor who was still gripping onto Yuuri like he would lose him if he let go. Victor thrust into him desperately, on the very edge until Yuuri spoke.

“Please.”

It was simple, and Victor wasn’t all too sure what Yuuri was even asking for, but the way it came out, it made Yuuri sound absolutely _wrecked_ , and Victor could barely stand it. 

Victor came seconds after that, his hips stuttering as he let his head loll back and curses spill from his mouth. After everything had tipped, Victor let go of Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri’s head dropped forwards with a soft groan. The bedroom was quiet spare the sounds of both Yuuri and Victor breathing heavily and shakily.

Slowly, after a minute, Victor took a breath and pulled out of Yuuri who let out a dissatisfied noise in response. Victor sat back for a second, watched Yuuri ease his way onto his stomach with a huff of air. Victor took another breath and crawled over next to Yuuri, laid down beside him and ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked softly, almost worriedly. It took a second, but then Victor heard it. A laugh. Muffled laughter into the sheets. He furrowed his brows. “Yuuri?”

“Am I okay?” Yuuri repeated, slowly bringing his head up. “Am I okay?” he once again repeated, looking over at Victor. His eyes were a little hard to read, there seemed to be too many emotions behind them to decipher, leading Victor to the conclusion that Yuuri had maybe just gone a tad bit insane. “Are you insane?”

Okay, so maybe Victor was the insane one? Victor was about to ask but then,

“Of course I’m okay, I’m better than okay, that was amazing, that was incredible, I, I’m speechless,” Yuuri said, and then, before Victor could get a word in, Yuuri was surging forwards and kissing Victor rather sloppily but Victor really didn’t care.

They kissed in a very awkward position for a bit before Yuuri pulled away. 

“You handled that so well. You did everything perfectly,” Yuuri told Victor, looking at him lovingly. Victor tried to collect himself since he was still in a bit of a haze.

“I could say the same thing about you, Yuuri,” Victor eventually managed. Yuuri smiled, searched Victor’s eyes trying to card through all the emotions there.

“Well, thank you, but really, you did a lot. You, I, I never thought that that would actually end up happening. I never even thought you would find out about this whole…”

Yuuri flailed a hand.

“Thing,” he finished. “It wasn’t even a big thing in my mind to begin with. Or I thought. Now that we’ve done it…” Yuuri trailed off. He flicked his gaze up to Victor. “Did you… like it too?” Yuuri questioned, a hint of uncertainty to his voice. Victor’s eyes widened immediately.

“Yes! I liked it, it worked out well and you were, I don’t know, different in a really good way. It was like a different side to you,” Victor explained. 

“You’d do it again?” Yuuri asked almost shyly. Victor nodded.

“In a heartbeat.”

“It’s just, really, I never thought it would happen,” Yuuri admitted, shaking his head. “But you completely smashed my expectations as always,” Yuuri said, smiling softly over at Victor. Victor smiled back and stroked a hand over the side of Yuuri’s face.

“You know you can tell me anything, Yuuri,” Victor told Yuuri who nodded. “I’m glad this came up. I know it wasn’t really a purposeful thing, but I’m glad you let me try it with you. Help you along a little,” Victor went on. 

“I am too. I’m really glad,” Yuuri sighed, looking at Victor with so much love Victor wasn’t really sure what to do. Yuuri finally let out a defeated sigh.

“See, now you put me in this really sappy mood. Like this whole entire, ‘Wow, I love you so much’ mood,” Yuuri said, unable to hide a smile.

“That’s really terrible for me I guess,” Victor joked, and Yuuri smiled more, nudging him. “Maybe I should get to open up more often so I can get you in this mood more often,” Victor supposed, giving Yuuri a little boop on the nose and making him laugh a little.

“Yeah, well after this I might just open up a little more. Not that there’s too much more to know, though,” Yuuri sighed. “We’ve been together for so long, it feels like you know everything about me,” Yuuri mused. Victor smiled, stroked a thumb over Yuuri’s cheekbone.

“I’d kind of like to think so, but I honestly think I’ll learn new stuff about you every day,” Victor hummed. “Or pick out little things you do, little details and habits,” Victor added on.

“Well, like I’ve said in the past, you never fail to surprise me, so I have a feeling it might be the same with you,” Yuuri said. “But, like I’ve also said in the past, I’m terribly in love with you so I have a feeling that none of it will ever deter me,” Yuuri told Victor who quirked a smile. 

“Well, I can only hope,” he sighed back. Yuuri smiled and leaned forwards for another kiss.

“I don’t think anything you do will ever make me turn away,” Yuuri told Victor.

“I think it’s the same with you,” Victor agreed. Yuuri sighed and shook his head.

“Guess we’re stuck together then,” he said, pretending to look sad though the small smile on his lips gave him away. Victor let out a huff of air.

“It’s a shame we’re getting married in a few months,” Victor joked, looking at Yuuri with bright eyes. Yuuri’s smile widened even more as he thought about the wedding, about what life would be like afterwards. Undoubtedly it would be the same, just… with a certificate stating they were married. But, even with the fact that nothing would be too different, there would be something there and it would make Yuuri’s heart warm.

“It is a shame, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> please, please, please tell me what you thought!!! i haven't written daddy kink in literally forever and i am still getting used to these two so characterization may have been off to make up for other stuff or the other way around. any form of interaction, kudos, comments, whatever is amazing and i do have to leave a note that you guys were so so sweet to me about my last fic. i haven't cleared my inbox yet but i read the comments and i couldn't be happier. thank you guys so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
